


Warmth

by wildknees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:25:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildknees/pseuds/wildknees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renly is a strong believer that a hot bath can cure most worldly woes, but that doesn't mean a little extra help from Loras isn’t appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the first day of the Hand’s Tournament. This ties together a few things from the show and the books, but it's mainly set in the book universe.

For once, Renly had been glad for the scene between Robert and Cersei; uncomfortable as it was, it had sent the feast guests scattering like flies, which had given Renly the chance to finally escape as well. The stiffness in his shoulders had been worsening throughout the day, caused undoubtedly by his tumble in the Hand's Tournament, and by now he was positively _aching._ He felt as bone-weary as an old man as he climbed the stairs to his chambers.  
  
He was slow to undress, awkward and clumsy due to the stiffness, but the touch of hot water over his skin when he finally stepped into the waiting bathtub was heavenly. Perfumed steam curled around him as he sunk down, filling his sensing and easing his muscles. Yes, this was just what he needed. He could already feel the soreness from the tournament melting away.  
  
It was bad luck to have faced the Hound in his first round of the joust. Renly knew that he stood little chance of besting the Hound, but he hadn't expected to be unhorsed quite so violently. He'd gotten to his feet easily enough, and the crowds cheered for him just the same (anyone was more popular than the Hound, though Renly was a particular favorite), and after it all he'd thought himself to be quite unharmed, other than the broken antler off his helm. He _was_ unharmed, really. This was no more than strained muscles from a jolt that would make anyone ache, but gods, did he _ache_. Surely he'd be feeling this tomorrow as well. He let out a deep sigh and eased lower into the tub.  
  
"Sore?"  
  
The voice had come from the doorway, though Renly did not need to turn to see who it belonged to. He was already smiling when Loras came up beside him, washed golden in the low light of the fire. Loras knelt at the side of the tub and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Renly's mouth.  
  
"I suddenly find myself much improved," Renly answered him, "Whatever ill favor the gods gave me in sport, they've made it up to me by sending such beauty to come sooth me."  
  
Loras was still in his feast clothes, dressed in the rich greens of his house with a golden half-cape draped over one arm. Despite having been up and down the tourney lists all day amid the dust, sweat, and blood, he looked completely immaculate and unrumpled, not even a curl out of place. Renly would hate him for looking so perfect if he wasn't so appreciative of the sight.  
  
Loras, though, was not regarding him with the same obvious adoration. He frowned as he studied Renly's tense posture, then reached out to press his fingers into the side of Renly's neck. Renly flinched away in pain.  
  
"You're hurt," Loras said.  
  
"I'm not," Renly protested, still wriggling away from Loras' pressing fingers. "Just sore. You try landing on your head after being pulverized by the Hound, and we'll see how your neck feels."  
  
A smile slipped onto Loras' face. "I'm fairly certain that ' _don't land on your head_ ' was one of the first things I was taught in jousting. Right after ' _stay on your horse_ ', that is."  
  
Renly laughed. "I must have missed both those lessons. Or perhaps the gods were just not on my side today - I thought I might make up for my poor jousting with some well-placed betting once I returned to the stands, but even that did not come through. I can never decide who to pick when you're not on the field."  
  
"Perhaps you should have gotten an early start and bet on the Hound in his first match."  
  
Renly laughed again. "You wound me, even more than I already feel. Come in here and make it up to me."  
  
He reached with a wet hand to tug at the half-cape over Loras' shoulder, but Loras slipped out of his grasp and moved behind him. Renly could not stop his own gasp of pain as Loras' hands found the aching muscles of his shoulders and started to rub, strong fingers pressing in just where it was most sore.  
  
" _Loras,_ that-"  
  
"Hush, it will help."  
  
Calloused thumbs dug in on either side of Renly's spine, working the tense muscles there with tight circles, then spread out over his shoulders and back to retrace their path again. It hurt, almost, to have pressure on such tender flesh, but Loras' fingers were firm and clever, and soon enough the tension started to seep out of his muscles.  
  
Renly groaned softly and let his head fall forward onto his chest. "You're too good to me."  
  
"I really am. Even though you were terrible with your lance today."  
  
"We can't all have your skill. And I saw _your_ jousts today," Renly said as the memory came back to him, "As well as your turns about the field. I thought the Stark girl would faint."  
  
Loras had been on the lists often, riding down his opponents with the same grace he did everything with and charming the crowds all the while. Women young and old had been alight as Loras tossed white roses over the fence after each victory. He would smirk at Renly now and then, never more obviously than when he had bestowed the red rose to Eddard Stark's daughter, the only red rose he had given to the crowd all day.  
  
"You saw that?" Loras asked, as if he hadn't seen Renly sitting only a few seats away, as if he hadn't purposefully caught Renly's eye with the edges of a haughty smirk playing at his lips.  
  
"' _No victory is half so beautiful as you_ '," Renly repeated, "Are red roses for exceptional beauty, or were you just trying to drive me mad?"  
  
"Jealous?" Loras asked knowingly.  
  
" _Yes._ "  
  
"Good."  
  
Renly smiled, knowing full well that he was being played with. It was true, of course, that the Stark girl was beautiful, but Loras' show with the red rose was just to get under Renly's skin. It worked, just like it always did. Loras knew him too well; having something denied or dangled just out of reach made Renly want it even more, and Loras took full advantage of this, using every opportunity to drive him mad. Afterwards Renly would be fierce in laying his claim on Loras' skin and reminding him why it was only Renly who he truly gave himself to.  
  
The touch of Loras' hands over his bare skin along with the stir of jealousy made Renly feel quite ready to do just that. He caught Loras' wrist and guided him around to the side of the tub.  
  
"Join me," Renly said, and tugged Loras even closer.  
  
Loras leaned in over the edge of the tub but did not kiss him. The look in his eyes told Renly that he was enjoying this game too much to give in just yet.  
  
"I can't. I should get to bed. I have a tournament to win tomorrow, you know."  
  
Loras made to pull away but Renly did not let him. He laid a hand over the back of Loras' neck to keep him close, sending water droplets dripping below Loras' collar.  
  
"Come now. I might have died today, you should show me how much you appreciate me. _Carnally._ "  
  
It was meant to be light, but a strange expression came over Loras' face then. A pained look filled his brown eyes and he caught his bottom lip between his teeth, a gesture that Renly had come to recognize as a sure sign that something was troubling Loras.  
  
Indeed, Loras' hands were ginger and almost unsure as he touched the sides of Renly's face. "There was a snap when you landed," he murmured, stroking Renly's cheek softly. "It was just the antler off your helm. But I thought - I thought you'd broken your neck."  
  
Loras was so sure and confident in everything he did that it was rare to hear even a hint of doubt in his voice, but here, in the safe confidence between the two of them, it was clear that Loras was just as breakable as any man. Few others ever saw this side of him, and despite his pain, Renly could not help but feel a small thrill at how deeply Loras cared for him.  
  
"I'm fine," Renly assured him. He laid his hand over Loras', which still cupped his cheek, and squeezed it comfortingly. "A stag's horns grow back, you know."  
  
The words made a smile bloom on Loras' face again and Renly was happy to see the loveliness return. Loras' hands smoothed down from Renly's face to his neck, where his strong fingers began to work over the sore muscles again. Loras' eyes flicked up to Renly's face. "Or the stag pays the most ostentatious smith in the realm to forge him an even more ridiculous helm," he said.  
  
Renly grinned. "Oh, don't pretend you don't love me in it. And ridiculous - can you really call anyone ridiculous with that sapphire-studded armor of yours?"  
  
"You nearly swooned when you first saw me in that," Loras pointed out. His fingers hadn't paused their kneading at all, which really was unfair. Renly could hardly think straight while Loras was touching him so intently. He couldn't let Loras win this exchange of quips; he also couldn't deny that Loras' sapphire armor was particularly striking, a combination of beauty and strength that was like living art, and maybe that so-called swoon was truer than Renly would admit.  
  
"Is that how you'll defeat the Mountain tomorrow? Making him swoon?" Renly asked, and he laughed when Loras just smirked and shrugged. "The singers would love that. A knight so beautiful that he made a Mountain fall."  
  
"I'll defeat him whether he swoons or not," Loras said confidently.  
  
"Then I'll bet on you, and we can take both the gambling winnings and the tourney prize. For now, though, you should join me before the water cools."  
  
It was the third time Renly had made the suggestion, and still Loras made no move to rid himself of his clothing. Renly found it almost too much to resist. Loras was too gorgeous, and the way he touched was too sensual for Renly to hold himself back much longer, but Loras' self-control was impeccable as long as it meant making Renly squirm.  
  
Loras was not as reluctant as he was attempting to make Renly believe, however. Renly could tell it in the way he kissed, slow and deep and lingering, leaning in close enough that the edge of his half-cape dipped into the water. The scent of his skin filled Renly's senses even over the oils of the bath, intensifying the heat spreading under Renly's skin that had been building since Loras entered the room and had nothing to do with the hot water.  
  
Loras pulled back just enough that Renly could see the gold flecks in his eyes. "What will you give me if I win tomorrow?"  
  
"I don't even get a rose at the tournament and you want a reward?" Renly scoffed.  
  
"I have something in mind." The hungry, sultry look in Loras' eyes was near impossible to look away from, so Renly felt rather than saw Loras' hand trail down to stop just before his fingers brushed the hair on Renly's chest. His sleeve dipped into the water but still he made no sign of pulling back, and Renly had the distinct, thrilling feeling that he was about to be devoured.  
  
"What is it you want?" he asked breathlessly.  
  
"I'd like to shave you."  
  
The meaning was clear, but Renly still found it difficult to comprehend. " _Shave_ me?"  
  
"Mhm," Loras hummed.  
  
"I... I don't think..." The idea was not immediately appealing, but the way Loras was looking at him as his hand trailed even lower to dip beneath the water was impossible to resist. He could never deny anything to Loras, especially not when Loras was looking at him like this. More than mountains would fall if faced with the heat and intensity in that gaze, with every ounce of Loras' attention focused completely on Renly. Gods, he could not wait much longer.  
  
"I..." Renly tried again. Water soaked Loras' sleeve, seeping up the material, and still his hand teased lower over Renly's stomach, trailing agonizingly slowly towards Renly's steadily hardening cock.  
  
Loras leaned in close enough that his lips brushed the shell of Renly's ear. " _I would like it,_ " he whispered. His voice was so heavy with desire that it was almost a purr. "I would like to see you laid out before me like that, knowing that you had done it for my eyes alone. I've been thinking about it for so long..." The way Loras' lips moved over Renly's neck sent shocks of pleasure under his skin, and still Loras moved down further so that even the ends of his curls dipped into the water as he kissed Renly's chest. " _Gods,_ I want to run my lips over your skin like that - you'd be sensitive, _so_ sensitive that you'd shiver beneath me - just as you are now." All the while Loras' hand moved teasingly lower beneath the water until his fingertips finally, _finally_ brushed over Renly's cock. Even the light touch was enough to make Renly groan loudly; his desire for this had been building all day, never stronger than it was now, and he needed to feel Loras against him.  
  
Renly fisted his hands into the front of Loras' doublet and dragged him close. " _Join me,_ " he said for a fourth time, and this time Loras complied. He stood to undress but Renly just tugged him further forward. Loras made a sound that might have been protest or surprise, but either way he didn't stop from stepping over the edge of the tub and into the water still in his clothing.  
  
Water spilled over the lip of the tub and his boots squeaked on the bottom as he sunk down into Renly's lap, not parting their hurried mouths all the while. Renly groaned again, half in pleasure and half in relief at the feel of Loras finally against him after waiting for so long. He clutched Loras tightly against him so the wet fabric of Loras' breeches ground against his stomach and Loras arched up to more fervently move their mouths together.  
  
Loras' already soaking sleeves settled over Renly's shoulders as Loras cradled the back of Renly's head in his hands. It took Renly a moment to realize that Loras was tilting his head as to put the least strain on Renly's sore neck. _Such a tender gesture even now!_ Renly laughed happily at it and surged forward to deepen their kiss, sinking them even deeper and spilling more water over the edge of the tub.  
  
" _You're mad,_ " Loras groaned into his mouth, but he had no real protestation and his hardness was pressing against Renly's stomach through his soaked breeches. Renly's hands were clumsy as they pulled at the laces below the water, but he was quickly able to open them and slip a hand inside.  
  
Loras moaned, the sound of it vibrating into Renly's mouth and through his chest. He ground against Renly's stomach then shifted down, encouraging Renly to take both their cocks in hand and bring them even closer.  
  
It was a clumsy, stupid idea, with much more passion than sense, and the cloth of Loras' cape twisted hinderingly around his arm below the water, but Renly couldn't stop. He was far too desperate for it now, with Loras' rough kisses urging him on even further.  
  
" _Gods,_ Renly..." Loras gasped, and it was that, those little things, the gasps, the meaningless words that meant everything to Renly. Loras' grip on his hair was near painful but Renly could think of nothing but the feel of Loras' cock sliding against his own beneath the water and the way Loras closed his eyes as the pleasure started to overwhelm him. Renly had to pull back just to watch his face, almost helpless in pleasure, and then - and then Loras arched against him, a perfect bow of his spine as his head tipped back and he groaned his release.  
  
With the sight of Loras coming undone before him, it took little more to push Renly over the edge. He clutched Loras tightly against him, and stroked himself only a few more times until he buried his face into the long line of Loras' neck and bit down as he spilled into the water.  
  
All was still, then, and the water slowly settled around them. They held to each other as the haziness of pleasure slowly faded back into reality. The room seemed quiet and peaceful now, with the crackle of the fire and their steadying breathing the only sounds left.  
  
Renly felt perfectly contented, and he could not even remember the pain in his shoulders anymore. Loras had half curled against him with both arms still around Renly's neck. The water soaking his clothing was starting to cool and it felt pleasant against heated skin.  
  
The same thrill from earlier returned; no one else saw this side of Loras, sodden and exhausted and content to be held. Loras cared for him and trusted him so deeply, and Renly's feelings were just the same. No matter how many jealous games they played with each other in public, this was the real truth of it.  
  
"I love you," Renly sighed.  
  
"I know," Loras murmured into his shoulder, which made Renly chuckle. He pressed a kiss to Loras' hair and held him closer.  
  
Over his shoulder he could see Loras' cape fanned out behind him like a sunrise in the still water. But something odd caught his eye: two red rose petals floated beside it. Renly caught one of the petals on a fingertip and held it up.  
  
"Loras?" he asked.  
  
Loras shifted so he could turn round to look. He stared at the petal for a moment before realization crossed his face, and he laughed. He glid his hand under the water searchingly until he finally retrieved a sodden red rose that was floating just under the edge of his cape.  
  
"I brought this for you," he said, and several more petals fell from the rose as he lifted it from the water, "since I knew you'd be jealous from the tournament."  
  
The head of the rose was so laden with water that the stem bent under its weight, but Renly took it from Loras when it was offered. "So Lord Stark's daughter isn't the only one who gets a red rose from the Knight of Flowers."  
  
"Red roses are for exceptional beauty," Loras reminded him.  
  
"And I get a sodden one?" Renly asked, trying and failing to hide how pleased he was that Loras had brought the rose just for him.  
  
Loras nuzzled against his cheek and kissed him gently. "You also have _me._ "  
  
"That's right - _two_ sodden roses." Renly plucked at the dripping fabric of Loras' sleeve.  
  
"These clothes are ruined now, you know," Loras muttered. He was trying to work up a frown but was too sated to put much effort into it. "The oils have soaked into the fabric. Everything will have to be thrown out."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I love you," Loras told him.  
  
Renly smiled. "I know."


End file.
